Sonic: Friends from Another Dimension
by ChappyTales
Summary: Sonic meets...Sonic? What could possibly go wrong there. *THIS IS A CROSSOVER COLLABORATION BETWEEN CHAPPY TALES' "SONIC FRIENDSHIP AND SPEED AT IT'S FINEST AND NINTENDOSEGAHASBROFAN'S "HEDGEHOG AND PONIES"


_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **This story is simply a spinoff and is non canon to Chappy Tales' "Sonic FSF" and NintendoSegaHasbroFan's "Hedgehog and Ponies". Either way, we both hope you enjoy ;)**_

 **Chapter 1: Something New and Familiar**

 **(Eggmans theme- Sonic 06)**

Eggman as per usual sat down putting finishing touches to his newest invention.

"I think I've finally figured it out! The only thing that's missing is a powerful enough fuel to get this thing going." Orbot and Cubot stepped into Eggman's office and spotted the Doctor tinkering around with his tools.

"Hey Doctor, when's the new blender coming in the mail?" Cubot asked. Eggman rolled his eyes and responded in annoyance.

 **(The Knave and oversized letter opener- Sonic and the black Knight)**

"I don't know, and I honestly don't care when it get's…." He paused for a moment. "Wait, since when did you start buying stuff online?"

"Since Yamazon started giving out deals on kitchen supplies, as well as children toys." Orbot explained.

"Yeah, how do you think I got the 'Slice the Mice' board game?" Cubot added on.

"Ok first off, I thought you came up with that stupid game and now that I know you bought it, you should definitely ask for a refund because it's very broken. And secondly, if you wanted a new blender so badly, why didn't you built one yourself?"

"Well because this comes with a cooking guide and a whole variety of blades."

"One's that you could've once again, built yourself, and also just look up how to cook online instead of wasting my money on some stupid book."

"Well technically, I didn't buy the book, I bought the blender that just so happened to come with the b-"

"Shut! Up! Cubot!" He interrupted him. Orbot approached the weird looking wired machine.

"Um, Doctor Eggman, is this one of your new inventions?" He asked.

"Ahh yes! That Orbot is something I desired to create for a while now. With this machine, that I haven't thought of a name for yet, it will allow us to travel to other dimensions of the universe, which if my theory is correct, have similar entities to our world. If so, we can still have a chance to find the chaos emeralds in a different dimension, bring them back here and finally get back on track with taking over the kingdoms of mobius. I didn't think it was possible, but it seems I figured it out, and all I need is to locate a specific energy source." The two robot henchman examined the machine carefully.

"Soooooo, it's like a time machine?" Cubot asked.

"Well, no, a time machine would take us back in time, while this would take us to another dimension that's similar to this world."

"Can you build a time machine instead?" He asked

"No! Why would I want to build a time machine?"

"Why would you want to go to another dimension?"

"To get the chaos emeralds, you imbecile!"

"Actually doctor, I have to somewhat agree with Cubot, wouldn't it be easier to go back in time and gather the chaos emeralds when they were first found in the world."

"No! Again why would I…..Oh wait, that's actually a good point…...but I already built this and I haven't studied that much on time travel."

"Still wanna go back in time though, I want to meet my ancestors." Cubot stated in disappointment.

"What ancestors? I created and built you 2 years ago." Eggman explained.

"Wait! So that means i'm an orphan?!" He acted surprise as Orbot sighed rubbing his two robotic eyes.

"Sure, whatever your beliefs are. Now, as I was saying, we need to find some kind of source to power up this beast." After a long pause of thinking, a loud beeping can be heard from the other side of the door.

"Ah! That must be my nachos!" Cubot ran outside to the microwave.

"Wait, those don't smell like nachos, I don't even smell cheese." Orbot stated.

"That's because I'm not aloud to eat cheese, so I used the green paste in the lab that no one was using."

"Well you shouldn't really be able to eat anything in the first place. Hey wait a minute! What green paste?" Eggman asked with curiosity.

"The green liquid bucket that we haven't touched in months. It smelled pretty good, but now that I pulled it out of the microwave, I think it started to change colors, and it smells a little like chicken."

"Cubot, give me that, you shouldn't be eating this stuff." Orbot grabbed the plate from him.

"No there my nachos!" He tried tugging the plate back as Eggman turned to face the window.

"Ugh, I made the mistake of creating the biggest dimwits." He mumbled under his breath. Something caught him by surprise as he spotted Sonic and his friends closeby his base. "What the heck is Sonic doing here? I haven't caused havoc in two weeks."

 **(To the blacksmith- Sonic and the Black knight)**

Outside Eggman's base stood our usual heroes who appear to be scoping the area for something.

"I swore it was standing right here when I dropped it." Rarity stated while searching the ground below her.

"Rarity, I'm sure you'll survive without your phone, we'll just get you a new one." Twilight added.

"I hope when you mean by we that im not in that category." Sonic intervened. " There's no way im paying for another freaking phone."

"Aren't you over exaggerating a bit sonic?" Spike asked raising an eyebrow.

"No i'm not, surprisingly! Tails' broke his from modding it too much, I broke mine on accident, and Knuckles broke his on purpose." The brute teen rolled his eyes and turned around.

"It froze when I was in the middle of catching that stupid giant bird, you would've done the same thing!" Knuckles defended himself.

"No, I would've deleted the app!" Applejack covered both of their mouths.

"In case ya'll forgotten, we're outside eggman's base, so keep yer voices down." She said somewhat quietly.

"Eh I wouldn't worry too much, he doesn't have the best security, all he has is a 'do not enter' sign on his door and a scarecrow for some reason." Rainbow Dash pointed at the broken arm falling off the scarecrow.

"Well he did just recently got his base back, so he probably hasn't gotten around to getting staff back up and running." Tails predicted.

"Um, if I may ask, why did all of us come just for Rarity's phone?" Fluttershy asked.

"Perhaps a driven plot device that requires all of us to be here the same exact time Eggman is doing something probably worrisome which'll backfire on him, but unfortunately get us all involved as well, making it the perfect cliche at it's somewhat finest!" Pinkie predicted in one breath with everyone giving her a very confused look.

"Ok, now i'm worried." Twilight blatantly stated.

Eggman continued to examine them through his big open glass window while stroking his chin, while listening to Cubot and Orbot still bickering in the background, still tugging on the plate of color changing nachos.

"They don't seem to be in for an attack, but I don't appreciate their company honestly. I should definitely do something about this." He looked even closer. " I should also get rid of that broken scarecrow, it's kinda creepy looking." After continuous arguing, Orbot finally gave up.

"Fine Cubot, here! But don't come crying to me when your circuits start malfunctioning." He gave him the plate.

"Yay, don't mind if I do!" He turned around all excited, but his robotic wheel suddenly tripped over a red thick wire, letting his plate of color changing, toxic nachos fly out of his grasp and spill into the circuits of eggman's invention. As soon as the spewage met with the machine, a bright line started to shine in front of their eyes. Eggman turned around and noticed this.

 **(Cutscene 1- Sonic Generations)**

"What did you idiots do?!" Before they could give him an answer, the machine made a loud white noise as it spawned a black hole, beginning to suck everything near it. "Geaahhhh, hey! This isn't supposed to happen!" The mad doctor and his two henchman were unfortunate to get sucked in the machine.

This caused the wind outside to blow very heavily the opposite way from the group of teens.

"What in tarnation is going on up there?!" Applejack yelled over the wind.

"OOh, look who's being quiet now!" Knuckles yelled in annoyance.

"Guys this doesn't look good, we better gun it!" Sonic suggested. But before they could make any action, the last thing they saw was a bright light, soon fading into darkness.

Stood there was an empty dirt field with no one there. The only thing that was left behind was pieces and remains of Eggman's base, as well as the creepy scarecrow, having it's second arm fall off quickly after all that happens.

Meanwhile, in another dimension.

 **(Green Forest- SA2)**

Sonic the hedgehog was running through Everfree with three buzz bombers on his tail.

"Man is that the best you got my grandmother shoots better than you." Sonic said sarcastically.

He then turned to the robots and stuck his tongue out taunting them. He was leading the robots to Shadow who was waiting with a chaos spear charged. Sonic was approaching and shouted

"NOW SHADOW!" Shadow nodded and then flicked his hands and screamed.

" **CHAOS SPEAR**!"

As he screamed he shot yellow spears that shot right by Sonic. They then collided with the buzz bombers and destroyed them. Sonic then went over and thumbs up Shadow.

 **(Soleanna Castle Town- Sonic 06)**

"Nice work Shadow."Shadow though looked away and grunted.

"Whatever."

"Geez Shadow I was paying you a compliment." Sonic said scratching his ear.

Shadow just turned the other direction and started to walk away.

"Look let's just go back to Ponyville, you know Rainbow's going to kill you if you don't show up for the race." Sonic sweatdropped and then ran ahead of Shadow.

Shadow then smirked. "Sucker."

Sonic was running desperately trying to get to the starting line. When he arrived Rainbow and the rest of the Mane six was there. So were Sonic's pals.

"Your late Sonic." Rainbow angrily stated.

"Sorry but you know how Eggman is." Shadow then appeared from a Chaos control. He then walked up to Twilight. Sonic looked over and smiled at the two as they looked at each other

"So what did he attack you two with this time?" Rainbow asked

Sonic then turned to look at her

"Buzz Bombers."

"Wow seriously, is he getting desperate or something?"

"Not sure but I have to say it was a piece of cake." Rainbow smirked at him.

 **(Let's make it- SA2)**

"Well you ready to lose or what?"

Sonic then twirled around and then stopped in front of Rainbow and did his classic pose

"Heh, cocky are we? Well let's get this show on the road!"

Rainbow smirked and then they got in position. Spike stood in between holding a green flag.

"Okay just to remind you two. You will start here, to Manehattan, then head straight for Canterlot, to Everfree, and back here, One lap, and a clean race."

They both got into a starting position.

"On your marks."

Sonic started to use his peel move while Rainbow was flapping her wings.

"Get set."

"Prepare-" Rainbow cracked her wings.

"To eat-" Sonic cracked his neck.

The flag was about to drop the they spoke in unison

"-MY DUST!" They both shouted in unison

The flag dropped

"GO!" Spike yelled as he got out of the way.

 **(Rooftop run- Sonic Unleashed)**

Just like that they took off blowing wind and dust. The two speed demons were pushing their limits as usual, smirking at one another. Rainbow Dash saw the mountains uphead and used her flight as an advantage. Sonic started to pick up his speed as he hopped his way onto the hills and caught right back up with his competitor. The two already passed their first destination at Manehattan and headed straight for Canterlot. Sonic and Rainbow Dash noticed huge boulders blocking their way. She flew upwards as the blue blur spin dashed through the obstacles. Once they approached the Castle of Canterlot, Sonic grabbed onto a flag to twist his direction around, building up his speed even more and went right into the Everfree forest. Rainbow dash was shocked that she was falling behind, she smacked herself with her hoof and picked up the pace.

Tails took out his binoculars and spotted Sonic running ahead in the forest with Rainbow Dash suddenly catching back up.

"It looks like they're neck and neck!" He informed everyone.

Sonic and Dash sped their way aside each other and were almost out of the forest.

"You might as well give up now Dashie, this race appears to be mine!" He stated confidently.

"Ha, in your dreams Hedgehog! Unless something unusually blocks are way, there's no way i'm stopping." Ironically enough, the black hole re-appeared in the sky this time and dropped our other blue hero, falling for his fate.

"Gaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" A voice was heard from above.

"Did you hear something?" Sonic asked as the voice got much closer.

"Yeah, like i'm gonna fall for th-"She was interrupted as the teen in blue fell face first into the ground, making the two trip over him. They both got up, turned around and saw the human teenager groaning in pain.

 **(Soleanna Forest- Sonic 06)**

"Um your were saying?" Sonic asked scratching his head and smirking.

"Yeeeah, I couldn't of timed that better." They both walked up to him strange teenager.

They both took a good look at teenager. Rainbow was about to ask what it was until she remembered Sonic mentioning humans on his planet that's when a question came to her.

"Who is he?" Rainbow asked

"Not sure but he looks a little familiar." Sonic looked at the teen

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asked. The teen's eyes weakly opened as he stretched his arms out. Sonic and Rainbow backed up and got into a fighting stance. The teen woke up and shook his head.

" _Ugh, can I just have a chill day for once." He thought to himself._ He then started to look at his surroundings " _Where am I? This looks like the Everfree forest but something's off."_ He turned his attention to the blue hedgehog.

"AHH!" He jumped onto his feet. "Who the heck are you?!"

"I think we should be asking you that question!" Rainbow asked. The teen then turned to the rainbow color maned horse.

"Rainbow Dash? Is that you you?" He began to slightly chuckle a bit. "When the heck did you become a horse?" This made her back up a bit with a confused look.

"How do you know my name?"

"More importantly, you sound a lot like me." The hedgehog asked.

"I was actually about to ask the same thing. What's your name?"

"Hehe, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." He gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh, well that's odd. I'm Sonic, Sonic the…..human." The two Sonics began scratching their heads in unison.

"Wait… can you run to that tree and-" The hedgehog was interrupted as the teen made his way forward and back in less than half a second. "-...back?"

"Okay buddy now it's you-" Sonic ran off to the tree and back except he jumped and grabbed a branch to fling him back to Rainbow and Human Sonic. "-...turn."

"You were saying." Sonic said

Human Sonic looked stunned by this but then shook his head to focus. He then looked to Sonic.

"Can yoouuuuuu…. spin dash like this?" The teen immediately spun into a ball and split a giant rock in half.

"Not too shabby." The hedgehog exclaimed as he cracked his knuckles and copied his speed and action as well, meeting face to face with the teen once more.

"I think there's one thing that needs to be addressed." The teen stated.

"Yes, you're absolutely right." They both paused for minute and looked at each other.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" They both shouted in unison as they high fived.

"This is...really weird." Rainbow Dash mumbled to herself, still weirded out by everything.

"I never thought I'd have a human version of me." The hedgehog said cheerfully.

"To be honest, if I knew there were another version of me, I wouldn't of guessed it'd be a hedgehog of all things." The teen then shook his head. "Wait, is this the everfree forest?"

"It sure is, we should probably get your head looked at to be sure you don't have brain damage." Rainbow Dash assumed. "Ponyville isn't too far from here." This made the teen even more confused.

"Ponyville? I don't remember a town like that in Mobius." The hedgehog turned around all shocked.

"Wait, you're from the planet Mobius?!" He asked.

"Uhhhh, if you mean the country of Mobius, yeah." This made both Sonics even more confused. "Wait a minute, where the hell am I?"

"This is Equestria, what are you, from another planet?" The annoyed pony asked.

"What the heck was Eggman doing in his base?" The teen asked himself.

"Eggman? Don't tell me there's two of them as well!" The hedgehog complained.

"Ok, how about we save the questions for later and just get out of here." She suggested.

Soonly, the three made their way out of the forest with the teen Sonic rubbing his head from the fall. As they were running both Sonics began to talk about their adventures.

"The Mephiles from where I come from definitely didn't turn into that? He just teamed up with some freak named Nazo and scared the crap out of everyone." The teen Sonic responded to hedgehog Sonic's story about Mephiles turning into Solaris. "Luckily me and my friends were able to take them out easily, I was just glad to have Celestia's guidance." The sound of the Princess's name made Rainbow Dash stopped flying for a second.

"Woah, wait a second, so your world not only has all of these villains similar to Sonic's here original world, but there's a human version of Princess Celestia?" She asked

"Original world? You mean you're not from here either?" Teen Sonic asked

"No see I come from a world called Mobius." The hedgehog responded.

"Huh, that's odd. One of the nations from my world that I live in is called Mobius."

"Sooo, if there's a human Sonic and a human Celestia, does that mean there's a human version of me?"

"That is correct!" The teen's eyes widened open. "Crap, my friends must be somewhere in this world as well!"

The teen showed signs of concern for the others. The hedgehog then looked at Rainbow and they nodded at each other then the hedgehog thumb up the teen

 **(Main Riff- SA2)**

"Don't worry we'll help you track them down."

The teen looked and smirked. He then nodded and thumbs up the hedgehog.

"Where do you think they could be?" Rainbow Dash asked.

 **(End Music)**

Somewhere, on top of a summit were a pack of angry looking dragons up against human Applejack, Knuckles, and Rarity.

"Well this place sucks!" The brute complained.

*To Be Continued*

 **NSH: Okay well there you go the first chapter to our Collab story.**

 **Chappy: Collab? I never agreed to this?**

 **NHS: Really that was what this was right?**

 **Chappy: I think you are mistaken me for my evil clone….uh…..Flappy.**

 **NSH: Really dude that is just a bad lie. Anyways please everyone check out Flappys stories they are truly amazing and it would be really cool if you could check him out.**

 **Chappy: Flappy doesn't make stories, he just makes those overdrawn update chapters. I tell him no and he just locks me in the bathroom.**

 **NSH: Whoops my bad. Chappy I mean. Also he really does that well I'll have a word with him.**

 **Chappy: But in all seriousness, me, NSH, and Flappy hope your enjoy this little project we worked on. I've been planning on collaborations for a while now, and this is definitely a great start. We both hope you enjoy what's to come. And be sure to check NSH's stories as well!**

 **NSH: Yep until then this is NSH, Chappy, and Flappy signing off.**

 **Chappy: Flappy no! Get away from the keyboard. That's my cookie!**

 **NSH: Oh geez. Hang on. PINKIE!**

 **Pinkie suddenly shows up**

 **Pinkie: Yes author**

 **NSH: Can you please give Chappy a hand.**

 **Pinkie: OKIE DOKIE LOKI**

 **Chappy: No, i'm not going to the bathroom again!**

 **Pinkie shows up.**

 **Pinkie: Hi which one of you is Chappy?**

 **Chappy: He locked me the stupid bathroom again!**

 **Pinkie: Okay hang on I got this.**

 **Pinkie gets out her party cannon**

 **Pinkie: Fire in the hole!**

 **BOOM!**

 **Chappy: Alright, get out, out! And give me back my cookie! Anyway, after that overdrawn outro, like I said, we both hope you join us for the next chapter**

 **Pinkie: Until next time BBBBBBYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
